Temple of Gulkulath
| construction = | architecture = | size = | inhabitants = | previous = | next = }} The temple of Gulkulath was a temple in Undermountain dedicated to a fictional entity called Gulkulath. Location | text = If you're reading this, of course, it's too late. }} The temple was in Undermountain's first level, the Dungeon Level. It was accessible through a teleportation device that Halaster set in a corridor west of the temple. This corridor ended in a dead-end and people, whether dead or alive, who came within 30 feet (9 meters) of said dead-end were transported. At the wall of said dead-end were glowing letters, which were impossible to read from a distance further than 30 feet (9 meters) away. When detect magic was applied, the actual teleportation device did not register, whereas the letters did. It was also impossible to dispel or otherwise prevent the teleportation from occurring; this included the otherwise all-pervasive ban on teleportation in Undermountain. People saw blue light on teleporting and the light faded on arriving. This teleportation caused all lights to darken for two to five minutes on arrival. Structure The temple had two rooms and an alcove, which were connected via a winding corridor. The larger one in the north was submerged in water that was 2 feet (61 centimeters) deep. It sported a statue of Galkulath, which was actually one of a sahuagin. This statue's eyes, or holes that should represent eyes, could be made to glow by lighting a candle inside the removable head. The alcove had a view slot to the north that allowed peeping for people who came through the corridor. The corridor had three ends: one led to the exit and the one in the south ended in a dead-end. The western wall of this dead-end was cracked and out of these cracks clean water came out. This water ran through more cracks on the ground. The other end joined the second room where there was big heap of sand. In this sand, a priest once hid a scroll tube made of a tusk. The scrolls were for emergencies facing the cult to Gulkulath and were of the spells command, cure light wounds, know alignment, cure disease, dispel magic, speak with dead, and cure serious wounds. The exit of the complex was in the south, east of the dead-end in the south. This exit did not always work as one. There was a falling wall that magically fell when a person did not pass within two minutes of the first person to exit the complex. The wall rose again when someone else teleported into the complex. This wall was not just immune to but actually reflected magic. It was also immune to any amount of physical damage it suffered from falling. However, it was possible to dig one's way out, not through, above, or below the wall, but around it. Naturally, tools were a requirement. Defenses The room with the statue was protected by two means. First, there was a giant gar, simply put a giant fish that swallowed creatures in its vicinity. Second, there were three baneguards who attacked any non-believers. History At some point before 1371 DR, a group of Waterdhavian nobles found the teleportation device and came up with a religious scam. They made up a deity called Gulkulath, Lord of the Northern Deeps. The goal was to create a cult of dockhands and sailors who would do whatever the nobles, who posed as cult leaders, wanted. It was not very clear how active, if at all, this cult was by 1371 DR. However, it was known that some leaders were part of a banished thieves' guild who wanted to re-integrate the criminal organization and that the cult suffered infighting that was detrimental to its success. As a result, the temple in Undermountain was practically abandoned. Inhabitants While not a real inhabitant, a cannibalistic orc bandit called Saurogh hid in the temple's alcove to kill and rob people to prove his courage and to gain money to even out debts. Appendix References Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Undermountain